Solitarius animas
by Witch-Uk
Summary: What happen when the nightmares that haunt you everyday are aren't nightmares at all but the life you once had?
1. Chapter i

Solitarius animas

A/N: I know I shouldn't really put this out already. This is all I've written but I need to know if it's good or not before I carry on writing it.

Darkness surrounded her. Screaming pierced her ears; her heart hammered against her chest her pace quickening. She tried to run the white corridors trapped her every door locked and every corner she turned he stood there smiling at her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!" She heard herself scream. No one came. 

The same white skinned man haunted her dreams every night. His hands were everywhere the pain didn't stop. "Hush my angel." She heard his voice coated in an English accent. "Hush my angel." The face faded and a blue blur leant over her.

"Wanda." A gentle voice said. "Open your eyes for me."

  Blinking a few times the figures came into view.

"Is she okay?" Her friend asked hugging herself.

"I'm am here you know." Wanda replied sitting up. Hank helped her up.

"Any dizziness?" 

"No." Wanda answered automatically then started to walk out the room.

"Wanda I think you should come down to the infirmary for some test." Hank expressed following her down the corridor.

"No." Wanda answered continuing.

"Wanda I know you don't like the infirmary but…"

She spun on her heel making the giant best stop dead in his tracks. "No, I will take a shower then see my kids then I'm gonna eat dinner, bathe the twins and if I have enough energy make love to my husband okay?"

Hank nodded. 

"I don't have time for the infirmary, I passed out, I haven't eaten today. Heck I could even be pregnant again but I am never ever going to the infirmary again unless I'm trying to give birth or I'm dying okay?"

Hank sighed and nodded again. 

Wanda turned back and walked off.

"Take the sleeping pills." He called after her.

"After I'm done with my husband I won't need sleeping pills." She laughed.

Kitty and Tabby stood behind Hank both smiling.

"That was scary shit." Tabby said shivering slightly.

"Who's gonna tell her she was screaming." Kitty asked.

"I'll speak to Kurt." Hank reassured them.

"Gotta give her credit her life has done one hell of a full circle." Tabby commented.

"What was she talking when she said my angel?" Kitty asked still freaked from what happened.

A/N:

Now you've read it, review it let me know what you think good or bad. There's no such thing as bad criticism only constructive criticism. 

Luv Witch-uk xx


	2. Chapter ii

Solitarius animas

     Chapter ii

A/N: Okay I only got three reviews, but that's okay it was only a small chapter. I hope you like the next one there's more characters in it.

Thanks:

NachtcGleiskette 

Glaivester

Crazyspaceystracey

Here's chapter two then:

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't look at me like that." Wanda warned picking up a toy solider and putting it in the toy box then sitting down on the sofa. The professor had created a miniature apartment for them when they had married so that they had peace and quiet.

Her husband shrugged.

"Stop it." She said again knowing what was going to come next.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't."

"What do you think would happen if I lost you?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"You'd celebrate then marry a super model."

"Don't joke about this."

Wanda rolled her eyes and put her hand through her now waist length hair.

"If you weren't here I'd probably have to live day by day for the kids but my soul would have died with yours."

"You had to get romantic." Wanda snuggled up to him.

"Please see Hank and talk to the professor."

"Why? So they can tell me I'm projecting more memories from you know where. Where they did you know what." 

"We can find out why you're still having them though."

"Okay." Wanda said kissing him gently.

"I'm not being swayed on this." He murmured against her lips. 

"Okay." She repeated kissing him again.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Be patient." The man said from his chair in the darkened room.

"You should have came to me sooner."

"She's still breathes doesn't she?"

"You know she does." The other man snapped.

"Then we can still have her."

"And more."

"Maybe so." The white skinned laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theo hid under the bed putting a finger to his lips to keep his twin quiet. He had blue fur and a blue tail like his dad but had black and red hair like his mum, his twin had the opposite porcelain skin and blue eyes plus the yellow eyes.

At seven years old they had perfected the art of pranks and sneakiness. 

"Theo and Tate you better get out from where you hiding or we won't take you to the park this afternoon." His mother said sternly.

"Damn." Theo muttered looking at Tate he took his hand and Tate ported them.

"Hey mummy what you up to?" Theo asked relaxed. Tate stood behind Theo as usual.

She looked behind Theo and smiled.

"Come on lets get you two fed." She said taking their hands.

"You know we can feed ourselves we're not babies anymore." Theo carried on.

"Theo baby last time I let you make your own breakfast you nearly burnt down the whole mansion."

"It was a miscalculation with the toaster." Tate interrupted. 

"I'm sure it was sweetie."

"It was an accident." Theo added.

"And it proves you're not old enough to make your own breakfast."

"You know practise makes perfect." Theo smiled innocently.

"We'll try when your eight years old okay?"

Theo shrugged. "I think I can wait a few months? Well done in the negotiations Tate."

Tate nodded at his twin proudly.

"You scare me sometimes baby." Wanda said ruffling his hair. "Try to be kids hey?"

Both boys nodded then ran into the kitchen.

Wanda followed them bumping into an annoyed looking Wolverine who was currently holding a baby who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wanda do something." He said panicked.

She took the child off him and rocked him then burped him.

"Simple." She gave Nate, Jean and Scott's son back to him.

"Where's Jean?" She asked grabbing the cereal box from the cupboard.

"Visiting a mutant."

"Oh?" Wanda looked up. "Who?"

"Some girl Emma Frost."

"That name seems familiar." Wanda said quietly.

"Maybe you knew her in a different life, mum." Tate interrupted her thoughts. "I was reading up on it. It's possible."

"Anything's possible." Wanda muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs Summers I know I'm a mutant." The blonde woman smiled at Jean.

"Oh, well that's great. The Xavier institute offers…"

"I'm not interested in the Xavier institute."

"You're not?"

"No, I have my own control on my powers and I've hidden them well for the past…." Emma pretended to count on her well-manicured hand. "Ten years, well unless you don't include the years in the nut house."

"Nut house?"

"Well I think they call it the asylum, we called it the nuthouse."

"Oh." Jean said then stood up. "Well you have my card. If you need help in anything contact me."

"Thank you." Emma smiled then walked her to the door.

As Jean walked down the steps Emma called after her. "Say hi to Wanda for me."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark as Charles entered it telepathically. A child sat huddled in the corner with a man stood over her.

"Hush my angel." He said stroking her hair "We need to test you that is all."

"And no more demon men see me?" The child asked scared.

"No more demon men." He replied injecting something into her.

"And I can see Father?"

"Your father abandoned you child why do you want to see him? You have me now."

"But it was my fault I was too angry, I know that now."

"No child your perfect as your are." The man turned giving Charles a full view he had white skin and weird eyes. "Sleep dreams Wanda."

The dream changed suddenly, there was blood everywhere it splattered the walls. 

"Get her to the emergency room now!" A nurse shouted.

Cuts scarred her arms and stomach.

"Wanda can you hear me?" A voice said. "Wake up."

"Wanda you can wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open she was still breathing heavily.

She pulled her sleeves of her jumper up. A few scars marked her arm but not for that much blood.

"I can't remember doing that." 

Charles nodded slowly. "I'm going to be gone a few days, we'll continue this next week okay?"

She nodded.

"And Wanda?"

"Yes." She looked at him still pale.

"It's okay to be frightened by this."

"No." She said sadly. "If I let fear in it won't leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He tried to find the answers." The smaller of the men said.

"Did he find them?"

"I'm not sure, I can. She's with the other telepath at the moment."

"Don't risk it then we'll find out later." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda and Jean both sat by the swimming pool sunbathing when a huge spray of water attacked them.

Booby stood over them holding a hosepipe.

"Did he just do that?" Wanda asked drenched in water hands glowing.

"What do you think 10, 20 seconds?"

"He can't run faster than that." Wanda smirked.

Bobby stood with the hosepipe still in his hand.

"Come on ladies it was a joke."

"Oh really?"

"Oh Uncle Bobby's in trouble." A little girl teased from behind him.

"What ya done now Bobby?" Rogue asked carrying her niece walking towards them then looked at the two women.

Jean lifted him in the air then dropped him in the swimming pool.

"Cool!" The twins squealed.

"She just woke up." She gave Wanda the baby. 

"Thanks Rogue." Wanda smiled as her daughter pulled on her hair.

"Where's Kurt?" She asked sitting down watching her own daughter running off to play with her cousins.

"Teaching." 

"Oh yeah you got mail." Rogue passed her a letter.

It was simple and white with her name printed as Miss W Maximoff.

"Hmm I wonder who would still knows me as Maximoff?"

Rogue shrugged.

Wanda opened the letter slowly.

It read:

Dear Wanda 

            I know I am the last person you would want to hear from after all these years but I would like to see you and your brother once more before I am gone. I therefore invite you to Genosha for an official tour. I have written to Pietro as well, in hope that you will both come. If you do not come I will not think any less of you, you have every right to be angry at me, but I hope you may find it in your heart to let an old man repent for his past and your sorrow.

                                                Lovingly

                                              Your father

"Wanda?" Rogue asked concerned.

"It's nothing just junk." Wanda stood up. "Can you look after the boys?"

Rogue nodded and Wanda shifted her daughter on her hip before walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter iiv

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews, I wish I could write more sooner but I really haven't got much time so thanks to:

DemonRogue13 and Crazyspaceystracey for reviewing.

"I got the same letter Wanda." Pietro sighed over the phone.

"And?"

"I don't know he's confusing. I couldn't say if he's being sincere or it's a trap."

"I doubt it would be a trap. I mean what for?" Wanda winced as Talia pulled on her hair.

"Talk it over with Kurt, I'm gonna ask Fury about the situation over there, we'll discuss it later."

"Okay, love you."

"Love ya too sis." Pietro said before hanging up.

"She get the same letter?" Lance asked placing his beer down.

"Yeah, but she's really upset about it."

"Don't blame her."

"She's being having weird memories again." Pietro said sadly.

"She okay?" Lance asked concerned. Although Wanda was annoyed at the boys when she first got her memories back for lying to her she forgave them for looking after her through her breakdown.

"I dunno, I got a bad feeling. She won't talk about it. Kurt phoned me to tell me."

"You think you should talk behind her back?"

"She won't talk to anyone." Pietro shrugged. "You know what she's like."

"Are you sure?" Erik asked as Mystique sat opposite him.

"All I know is that Dr Essex and Shaw have been meeting a lot lately."

"I don't like that."

"Yes well you should know that they have a new member to their club."

"Who?"

"Miss Emma Frost."

"The White Queen?"

"Yes." Mystique threw a file down on the desk. "Read this it may shed some light into the situation."

"I'll be gone the weekend max." Wanda packed more clothes into her bag.

"At least let me come vith you." Kurt pleaded.

"No, I want one of us to be with the kids."

Kurt grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. "It's too much for you."

Wanda's gaze softened. "I'll be with Pietro."

"I don't vant you hurt."

"I'll be fine." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you." Kurt kissed her gently.

"I love you too." Wanda smirked wrapping her legs around him. "I'll miss you."

"Ja?" Kurt started to trail kisses down her neck.

Blackness succumbed his hands were closing around her neck he pierced his nails into her skin and forced himself onto her bruising her skin.

She screamed.

Kurt held her tight to him as she cried. "Ssshhh." He soothed her.

"Oh god." She repeated over and over again.

"Vanda?" Kurt was worried she hadn't spoken in half an hour.

Her head was rested against his shoulder and her breathing slowed slightly.

"Just don't leave me." She whispered terrified. His grip tightened on her.

"Never."

"What do you mean be careful?" Pietro asked.

"I was there when she had a flashback." Kurt ran a hand through his short hair.

"And?"

"She won't talk about it." He took a deep breath in. "We were mucking about and then she started panicking and crying. But she won't talk about it."

"Okay. I'll try." Pietro placed a hand on his brother-in-laws shoulder.

"This is fun." Wanda muttered reading a magazine. "It would have been quicker if you ran us there."

"How do ya think I feel?" Pietro muttered opening his 10th book and reading it in less than 10 seconds.

"So how's your love life?"

"Fine, yours?" Pietro asked back not even listening.

"Well I thought Kurt was having an affair so I slept with Logan."

"That's nice."

"Yep, we're running off to elope."

"Yeah?" Pietro read another book.

"You're hopeless." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Do we knock?" Wanda whispered to Pietro as they stood in front of a tall castle looking building.

Pietro shrugged. "I feel like we're in a horror film."

"Yeah Dracula." Wanda muttered then they saw a green haired woman run up to them.

"Am I late?" She asked flicking her hair.

Both twins looked at her carefully.

"I'm Lorna." She introduced herself. "Magneto asked me to meet you here."

"Well we didn't expect him to meet us personally."

"Oh yeah I mean we're just pheasants to him." Wanda smiled at brother linking arms as they followed the woman.

"So why are you here?" She asked pushing the door open.

"Personal reasons." Pietro answered.

"Really? So you must be the twins." She said happily. "I mean I heard rumours about you but actually meeting you in the flesh."

"So we're famous in Genosha?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, you're the heir to Magneto's throne."

"We should feel honoured." Pietro snorted sarcastically.

"I suppose." Lorna smiled at him.

"More along the lines of angry, pissed off." Wanda added.

"Why? Magneto can't be that bad. I always thought he was nice."

"Nice? Sweetheart you've never met Magneto." Pietro glanced around the corridors covered with art.

"Looks like he never lost his interest in art." Wanda said obviously on the same wavelength of her twin.

Magneto fidgeted with the pieces of metal impatiently he looked up at the clock and tapped his desk. He knew they were in the country so where were they?

He froze as a gentle tap came from the door. He straightened in his chair.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lorna walked in with the twins behind her. Pietro looked around the room whilst Wanda locked eyes with her biological father.

"Wanda, Pietro I'm glad you came." He said slightly too happily for a man of destruction.

Both twins looked slightly shocked.

"I'll leave you in peace." Lorna said leaving the three of them.

"Have a seat." Erik motioned them to the seats in front of the desk. Taking in there new appearances, he was impressed.

Wanda broke the silence as Pietro was still glancing around the room and Erik only staring at them both.

"So you are going to tell us the real reason we're here?" She asked not letting any emotion in her voice. A trick she had learnt growing up with Magneto as a father then in an asylum.

"I wanted to see you." Erik said sternly. "I am still your Father and I've missed both of you."

The twins looked at each other then back at Erik.

"It can't be a mid-life crisis." Pietro commented.

"Nope way past that age." Wanda muttered.

"I have to have some sort of psychological break-down to want to talk to you?"

"Well it's been a while." Pietro replied.

"Nine years in fact." Wanda added.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Their eyes widened. "Wand we've stepped into the twilight zone."

"Maybe he's under the control of someone."

"Will you stop that?" Erik demanded. "I am not having any sort of break down, my mind is my own and this is not the twilight zone."

"Okay so you want something." Wanda fiddled with her wedding ring.

"No, I had to discuss something with you."

"Ahayou'regoingtoconvinceustojoinyouinthequestofworlddomination."

"No." Erik passed a file to Pietro; he read it quickly then shut it before his sister could read it.

"Why contact both of us?" He asked angrily.

"I've already lied to both of you too much." He explained.

Pietro reluctantly passed the file to his twin. She opened it carefully. The first page was about a man called Sebastian Shawn. His picture was in front. Wanda turned the page slightly and saw the photo of Dr Essex's. She gripped the file too tight as more memories shot through her head she put a hand to her mouth.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"Wanda, Sebastian Shaw is a member of the hell fire club."

"Yes I know."

Pietro took the file from her, she hadn't flicked to the last page.

"Emma Frost was in the same asylum as you. She's a new member of the hellfire and Dr Essex's was…"

"My doctor at the asylum, I know." Wanda glanced down at her hands. "That's why you invited us here?"

"I wanted you protected." He answered.

Wanda laughed slightly at that. "Well that's a first for you."

"I know." He answered concerned.

"We have to go home I can't stay here." Wanda stood up to leave.

"Wait, Wanda." Erik protested. "Please you'll be safe here."

"I might be but what about my family? The x-men?" She snapped. "They need to know."

"Wanda, father's right lets stay tonight and we'll phone the mansion to warn them." Pietro put a hand on her arm.

Her gaze softened. "Okay."


	4. Chapter iv

A/N: This story must suck big time I got no reviews whatsoever.

I'll give it one more chapter if unsuccessful I'll scrap it.

Wanda glanced around her room she was given to sleep in. It was huge it looked like a hotel suite at the Ritz. She walked over to the bed where one single teddy sat. She recognized it straight away.

"Wow." She whispered picking it up. She hadn't seen it since she was a child.

Pietro had the same size room as Wanda. He glanced around before deciding to go for a run.

"Did you notice her wedding ring?" Raven asked leaning against Magneto's desk. He looked up surprised as he was writing.

"No."

"I haven't found out who to yet." She smiled. "I'm surprised, her husband must be a patient man."

"Yes I'm sure he is." Erik frowned. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Other than annoy you?" She smirked walking out the door then changing her form to the green haired woman. "Actually I was going to do some girl bonding."

Wanda was wrapping a towel around her hair when there was knock at the door. She walked over wearing her favourite red silk robe.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lorna I thought we could talk."

Wanda rolled her eyes. She couldn't deal with a bimbo right now. She opened the door smiling. "Hi come in."

Lorna smiled carrying two bottles of bear. "I thought you might need one."

"You read my mind." Wanda smiled.

"Nope, just kind of guessed you may need it."

"Well thanks." Wanda walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Why don't you tell me about this place then."

"It's not really that interesting. I was hoping you could tell me about America, I've missed it."

Wanda shrugged. "It's still the same. Humans hate us we try to make peace."

"Oh."

"Well there's more to it than that. But I don't mind it too much. I'm happy at the mansion."

"What's it like?"

"Well I live there with my husband and three children."

"Yeah I noticed the ring but Magneto always refers you to Wanda Maximoff."

"He didn't get an invite to the wedding." Wanda muttered.

"So whom are you married to?" She asked smiling a bit too much.

"No one you would know." Wanda replied then yawned. "I'm shattered, I'm sorry Lorna but could we continue this tomorrow I need my sleep."

"Yeah sure." She smiled and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

There were no lights, and the room was cold. The restraints on her wrists were digging into her skin making them bleed.

She was panicking her heart was beating faster she could hear the echoing sound of the heavy footsteps against the concrete floor. She felt the feel of a rough hand against her cheek then the breath against her ear. She knew it was impossible to resist he always had her.

Jean sat up in bed sweating.

"You okay?" Scott asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." Jean sighed knowing it was more than just that.


End file.
